


Eighteen Candles (Frerard)

by A_A_Dolan



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Frerard, Friendship, M/M, Paranormal, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_A_Dolan/pseuds/A_A_Dolan
Summary: On his eighteenth birthday, Frank Iero discovers a huge family secret as well as one about himself. Along his discovery, he meets a strange and lonely boy who has a secret about himself as well.Frank's world turns upside down when he realizes he's living in a world full of supernatural, paranormal, and mythical creatures among the humans. He finds a way to try and cope with his not so normal life.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Eighteen Candles (Frerard)

‘This is it’  He thought you himself as he stared down at the eighteen lit candles that rested in his birthday cake. Everyone was singing the traditional cheesy song like always and all their faces lit brightly with smiles as the young hazel eyed, dark haired boy smiled back at his family and friends as his eyes gazed back at his candles.

“Happy birthday, Frankie! Make a wish!”  His mother squealed out in both delight and joy as she wrapped her arm around her son’s shoulders, kissing him sweetly on his cheek—leaving a lipstick stain on his fair, cream complexion.

“Ah, mom—you got slobber on my cheek...”  Frank groaned out, making her laugh as she squeezed onto him, tightly. Frank closed his eyes for a moment, thought long and hard about what he wanted to wish for...then it came to him; he knew exactly what to wish for, he opened his eyes, and blew out all of his birthday candles. 

Everyone cheered, clapped, and congratulated him for making it to eighteen. Frank’s mother’s smile softened as she kept her hands placed gently down on her son’s shoulders as she then turned to gaze over at her husband who turned his head to face her—both their eyes meeting. They were silent but they knew what they had to do now that their only child was practically a young adult, now...their soft smiles remained unchanged on both their faces as Frank’s father reached his hand out to his wife; softly grabbing a hold of her smaller, softer hand in his—their fingers interlocking. They both knew what to expect from Frank, now...it was only a matter of time.

~*~

“Mikey—wait up!” 

“We’ve both been dying to see this! C’mon Gerard, I can’t wait any longer.”  Gerard always found it extremely amusing to watch his younger brother get all impatient and overjoyed over something, no matter how big or small it was.

The line outside their usual hangout spot at the movie theater already had a long line that started outside of the building. Both boys groaned out loudly in annoyance but expected it since everyone was hyped and psyched for the new Star Wars film  ‘Return Of The Jedi’  especially both Gerard and Mikey Way, who were huge Star Wars fans and loved the first two films. They sucked it up though and decided to wait it out...it didn’t exactly help because Mikey kept asking Gerard if the line even moved.

“How about now?” Mikey asked his older brother as he his impatience began to rub off on Gerard.

“Constantly asking me isn’t going to make time go by faster, Mikey.” Mikey rolled his eyes as he adjusted his glasses, tapping his foot against the floor as he grew even more impatient as they continued waiting in line.

The line eventually moved and even though it took a while, the Way brothers were able to purchase movie tickets and they bounced around in pure excitement and joy. 

“Will you pay for the sodas? I’ll pay for the popcorn.”

“Can I get candy, too?”

“I’m not wasting all my allowance on buying you junk food.”

“You’re already spending your allowance on comic books—I’ll pay you back, I swear.” Mikey didn’t plead often, but whenever he decided to he’d always pull the ‘little brother’ card on Gerard. He rolled his eyes and gave in—buying Mikey M&Ms, paying for the popcorn afterwards. 

Their eyes were glued to the gigantic projector screen as they fanboyed over the movie the entire time...they had a blast. Afterwards they headed to their other usual hangout spot—the arcade. Gerard and Mikey played several rounds of ‘Space Invaders’; trying to beat each other’s score.

“Mikey, I’m gonna call mom and dad to let them know we’re safe and we’ll be home, soon.”

“Okay, I’ll keep an eye on the ‘Space Invaders’ machine.” Mikey replied as he patted his hand down against it. Gerard stepped outside of the arcade as he reached his hand into the pocket of his camouflage jacket; grabbing a handful of change he received back from the movie theater, finding the right amount he needed to use the payphone outside of the video arcade. His mom answered his call on the third ring.

“Hello?”

“Hi, mom.”

“Hi hon, you two having fun?”

“Mhmm—the new Star Wars film was so cool! And we’re hanging out at the arcade for a bit. We’ll be home in about an hour. Just calling to let you know we’re safe.”

“Be safe out there, it gets dangerous at night...that’s when all the crazies come out.”

“I know mom, but I promise you we’ll be safe. We always are.”

“You both have your jackets on? It’s freezing out tonight.”

“Yes mom, we’re wearing them.”

“Good. I’ll see you both in an hour, I love you.”

“I love you too, mom. Bye.” Gerard then hung up the phone, getting the change back from the slot on the bottom. Just as Gerard was about to make his way back inside the arcade, someone bumped into him.

“Hey—“ He called out to the guy who just bumped into him...the guy was slightly taller than Gerard, he wore a long, black trench coat and his hair was long, dark, and messy...he turned his head to look back at the young teenager. His face was as pale as snow and he had very dark, deep, and visible bags underneath his bloodshot eyes. He looked scary.

“What? Got something you wanna say?”

“...uhh...I...”

“You got money?” He asked Gerard before bumping into him again—cornering him against the wall as he reached his hand inside of the pocket of his jacket.

“What are you doing—stop! Get off me!” Gerard yelled out in distress as he tried to fight the strange man off of him...he grabbed a hold of his wallet; snatching it out of his pocket and jolting away from him into a dark and spooky looking alleyway.

“Hey! Come back! Give that back!” Gerard yelled out at the strange, dark haired man as he ran after him...several bystanders noticed what happened and went over to investigate what was going on as the young teenager continued chasing down the man who stole his wallet. 

He was far deep in the alleyway; surrounded by total darkness and was unable to see anything around him...suddenly Gerard felt like he was being watched as he heard loud footsteps scattering all around him—it even sounded as if they were coming from above him...he heard soft growing in the distance, again, sounding like it came from above.

“Who’s there...? What do you want...?” 

“Hey, are you okay kid?” One of the bystanders asked Gerard as he made his way over to investigate what was going on. Just as Gerard was about to answer him, something fell on the very top of his head; bouncing off of it before falling onto the ground by his feet. 

The young teenager picked up whatever it was that fell onto his head...it was his wallet. 

“Everything alright, kid?” The random bystander questioned him as he made his way closer to him...the growling grew louder and Gerard slowly lifted his head up to find a glowing, bright, red pair of eyes staring down at him. He froze with fear as his mouth hung open and his eyes were wide as he felt himself trembling all over.

The red eyed creature that hid in the darkness jolted forward and away from Gerard as it pounced onto the innocent and random guy who was checking up on him. The man let out an ear ringing shriek that echoed all throughout the alleyway, causing a few people to notice but they continued walking past it as if it wasn’t happening...Gerard was frozen with fear as he watched the red eyed creature attack and devour away at the man who was trying to help...he screamed several more times until it came to a screeching halt and the only sounds were a loud slurping sound with more growling following afterwards.

The red eyed creature had killed the poor man...right in front of Gerard as he squeezed onto his wallet before it fell out of his hand again...his hands were trembling. 

“That helped a little...” The red eyed creature spoke loudly and clearly as he climbed off the now dead and bloody bystander—he had a huge chunk of his throat ripped out...the red eyed creature turned to face Gerard. 

He was the same strange looking and sickly man with long, messy, dark hair dangling in front of his face...his eyes were still red and he had blood all over his mouth, dripping off his chin.

“But I bet you taste even better...you’re young; you’re a virgin—I can smell it on you...smells like roses...” The man sniffed the air like a wild animal as his eyes faded back to normal looking eyes and he didn’t look as sickly or as pasty as he did before.

“...p-please, don’t hurt me...please, I have money—“ Gerard said as he clumsily reached down to pick up his wallet, again. To make matters worse, he heard Mikey’s voice calling out to him from a distance.

“Gee? Where are you!?” Mikey yelled out to him after he stepped out of the arcade, wondering what was taking Gerard so long and couldn’t help but panic when he noticed his older brother wasn’t by the pay phone, anymore.

“Mikey! Stay where you are!” Gerard yelled back as he held his wallet tightly in the palm of his sweaty and trembling hand.

“Gee, where are you? I can’t see you!”

“Stay back, Mikey!” The man stared down at Gerard, smiling a rather frightening and mischievous grin...his teeth were still bloody and Gerard noticed the strange man had long, sharp fangs.

“Take my money—“

“I don’t want your money.”

“Gerard!”

“Mikey—stay away!” Mikey followed Gerard’s voice, sounding like it was coming from the alleyway, he followed—ignoring his brother’s demands as he paced down the alleyway.

“He’s coming—he smells like roses, too. Maybe I’ll have you both.”

“Stay away from my brother—please don’t hurt him...”

“If you insist.” His eyes changed back into their bright, glowing red...he moved as fast as the naked eye could see as he jolted towards Gerard; roughly tackling him to the ground—immediately sinking his fangs into the left side of Gerard’s neck.

He screamed to the top of his lungs and it echoed all throughout the dark alleyway...Mikey could hear him and immediately ran towards the screaming coming from his brother.

“GERARD!” Mikey yelled out his name as he ran closer to find a dark clothed man on top of Gerard—attacking him...Mikey didn’t hesitate to kick him off of Gerard, rather hard too, and the strange looking man quickly fled away from both boys as Mikey noticed blood gushing out of Gerard’s neck.

“Oh, my God—Gee, are you okay...? Oh God, you’re bleeding...” Mikey whimpered as he began to panic, trying to stop the bleeding as he pressed his bare hand down against the fresh wound that was embedded into his older brother’s flesh...it looked like he’d been bitten because Gerard had two, deep puncture wounds on his neck.

“HELP! SOMEONE HELP!” Mikey yelled out as he pulled his now bloody hand away for a moment to pull of his jacket; crumpled it up like a piece of paper and carefully lifted up Gerard’s head to place it down underneath him to use as a pillow before applying more pressure on his wound. Mikey was sobbing softly while trying to keep Gerard alive.

“SOMEONE HELP US! PLEASE, MY BROTHER IS HURT!” Several people walking by the alleyway could hear Mikey’s cries for help and quickly made their way down the alleyway to see what was going on...when they noticed one boy was injured and losing a fair amount of blood as he choked on his own blood and occasionally coughed and gurgled, someone ran to the payphone outside the arcade and called an ambulance for Gerard.

“Gee, you’re okay...you’re gonna be okay...help is coming, okay...? Just stay with me, please...” Mikey pleaded with him as he tried to soothe and comfort him...still applying pressure on his bloody wound while still sobbing.

“...m-Mikey...” 

“Don’t talk...just focus on me. Please stay with me...”

“...red...eyes...”

“...what?” Mikey leaned his face forward to try and hear what his brother had said to him.

“...red...eyes...s-sharp f-fangs...” Gerard coughed out some blood that began to spill out of the corner of his mouth as his eyelids began to flutter—his vision was blurring and he began to feel cold.

“Gee—“ Gerard’s eyes closed as he let out a soft sigh, his head leaning back against Mikey’s jacket.

“No, no, NO! Gerard, don’t die! Please don’t die!” Mikey pleaded with him as he tried to shake him awake, but he didn’t budge. He stayed by his side until an ambulance finally arrived for Gerard.

He was placed and strapped into a stretcher as the paramedics tried to stop the bleeding...Gerard was unconscious and unresponsive as an oxygen mask was pulled over his nose and bloody mouth and Mikey came in the ambulance with his brother, not wanting to leave his sight...his clothes were bloody and he wouldn’t stop crying as he continued pleading for his brother’s life.

Gerard was in between life and death...he was losing a lot of blood, and feeling weaker by each passing second. Somewhere deep in his mind...all the young boy could see were those red eyes. All he could hear was the strange man’s voice. All he could see were his sharp fangs...then everything went completely black.


End file.
